<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let The Sunlight Fall On You by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913978">Don't Let The Sunlight Fall On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander'>Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Vampire AU, heehoo not beta read, tags will be added as this goes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the best at summaries, but Gordon gets turned into a vampire and has to make sure he doesn't attack his friends or anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let The Sunlight Fall On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I know I have other works I should update, but I couldn't help myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon was relieved that they were stopping for the night, everyone was just so tired, and it was only the first night! He gave a heavy and grateful sigh and took his helmet off and let his hair down. Yeah, sleeping in this suit was gonna suck big time, but he at least knew how to get the helmet off so that was something. He felt like he could breathe easier with it off even though that was probably bullshit since it could supply fresh oxygen to him, but taking it off helped him feel less like he was being smothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Booooooooo, Gordon, we hate your face,”he heard Benrey say in that usual monotone voice of theirs which made him roll his eyes. Everyone else had swiftly fallen asleep so of course he’d be stuck with Benrey being up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it really your mission to be as annoying to me as possible? Is that your job? To piss me off?”Gordon huffed with a bit of a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, bro, I’m just saying things like how they are is all,”Benrey supplied with a shrug. Gordon snorted and just shook his head until he heard a noise. He looked at Benrey, expecting him to move, but when all he was met with was a dumb stare, he sighed and got up on his sore feet. The HEV suit’s shoes didn’t have the best support. Then again this model wasn’t expected to be worn for this long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you stay there, Benrey, make sure the others are okay while I check out the noise,”Gordon sighed as he went past him to see what the hell was making the sound. He really didn’t want his friends attacked in their sleep. He didn’t know what he would do if they got seriously hurt, but he knew he’d feel bad. Gordon felt like he was responsible for the rest of the group being one of the last two awake. He rounded a corner and saw a familiar white coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...It’s just a scientist,”he said, feeling relief as he lowered the crowbar he had taken with him just in case. It was quieter than a gun. He didn’t want to wake the Science Team if he didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, are you okay? There are other survivors with me in a group,”he started saying as he approached. He didn’t see anything wrong yet though with this guy until he turned around of course. Fuck, this man was paler than Benrey even and had wild red eyes. Was that blood dripping down their chin?? Gordon’s breath caught in his throat as he raised his crowbar back up, but the guy hissed and bared long, sharp fangs at him before springing onto Gordon. This guy was quite strong for looking fairly old, but he wasn’t human. Gordon wasn’t thinking now though as he wrestled with the figure on top of him as he was knocked to the ground with an “Oof!”. The scientist on top of him went straight for Gordon’s throat, sinking his sharp fangs into Gordon’s soft, vulnerable flesh. Gordon briefly regretted not wearing the helmet as he started to black out. His vision grew dark, only seeing a figure down the hall with a briefcase and a suit approaching. He couldn’t see any more as his vision grew completely dark when he heard a sharp thunk of a skull, the scientist’s skull, in front of him being broken by blunt force before a limp weight being taken off of him. The last thing he heard was a heavy sigh of disappointment and a voice saying, “Look at the mess you’ve gotten yourself into, Mr. Freeman. But don’t worry...I’ll make things a little...easier on you. And I’ll take care of this...” Then his vision went black as unconsciousness took him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unconsciousness sadly didn’t last forever. He sort of woke up to feeling like he was burning from the inside out, but he couldn’t scream, couldn’t move. He heard the suit say something, but it was garbled to him as it chattered endlessly in an increasingly almost frantic tone. All he caught was “Emergency, user death imminent!” which caused him to panic and make guttural choking sounds until he was finally able to cry out and scream. His body thrashed about and convulsed, fingers trying to grasp at anything they could, but that was kind of hard with the gloves on his hands. He then felt something grab him, then he started to feel the pain lessen and fade away as someone forced his suit to give him morphine. The amount made him sleepy and lose consciousness again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up again he felt something poking his cheek. He raised his hand up to try swatting it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! He’s alive!”he heard Tommy say in a relieved tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he so pale?”Bubby asked, sounding rude, yet concerned, “He’s paler than Benrey over there and Benrey looks like a walking corpse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Bubby, you can’t just ask why someone is pale...Though his pallor is concerning. He also feels a bit cold…” Dr. Coomer sounded as worried as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon’s eyes fluttered open as he looked around frantically for the scientist that had attacked him, but all he saw were his friends and Benrey who looked like he was about to lick him to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross, dude!!”Gordon yelled, shoving Benrey away. Benrey only cackled and landed on his butt. Gordon sat up, honestly feeling really good. He felt his neck and pulled his hand away, no blood. Huh… Must have been a nightmare or something. He squinted around, realizing his vision was blurry so he felt around for his glasses until he touched his face and noticed they were on. This led him to slowly take them off and put them on again, comparing his vision with and without them on. Weird...his vision was better now than it had ever been. He then noticed that the Science team was staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weirdo,”Bubby supplied, which didn’t help obviously, but Gordon didn’t say anything about it as he just took his glasses off. Looks like he didn’t need them anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t you need your glasses Mister Freeman?”Tommy asked with a frown, confused as to why Gordon would just take them off and set them aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I don’t need them anymore… My vision for some reason is a lot better,”Gordon casually replied with a bit of a shrug as he stood up and looked himself over for injuries. Huh, he was completely fine. It being a dream seemed so plausible, but the corrected vision stumped him. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth as he made his way over to grab his helmet and put it back on so they could get going again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to get going again, guys. We have a long day ahead of us!” Gordon exclaimed in his leader tone, ready to start moving again, continuing his talk with a “We should find some vending machines so we could get something to eat and drink first though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soda!”Dr. Coomer stated quite matter of factly with a sage nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! So-Soda!”Tommy cheered, ready to get some good ol’ caffeine into his system for the morning. Gordon hoped they all wouldn’t drink all of it and save some cans, but he knew that was a useless hope since they always seemed to drink all of it at once. He didn’t want to know where the cans went, and suspected Benrey would eat them. Speaking of Benrey...the security guard was weirdly quiet...and staring at Gordon. Gordon gave him a look which only made the guard go “Wuh? Huh?” The scientist shook his head and sighed, deciding to leave it as they started to move again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had gotten their sodas, Gordon decided to take one for himself, getting his helmet off briefly so he could drink it. The smell made his nose wrinkle and the taste was even worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh...This one must be off,”Gordon hissed, spitting out any that had gone into his mouth. Like hell, he was gonna drink it. He held it out in front of him, eyes widening when Benrey took it and downed the whole thing with a smirk when he was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little baby Freeman is too sensitive and too good for soda,”Benrey teased, “I guess only big boys drink sweetened pain water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gordon, you should really have some,” Dr. Coomer said, “You need the energy.” He handed Gordon a can that he had checked for being in date. Gordon looked at the can, it was one he actually liked quite a lot, but taking a sip of this made him feel sick and hold out the can for Benrey to take again. Noticing this, Coomer and Tommy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Mister Freeman gonna be okay? Are you not feeling good? You’re pretty p-pale. I hope you aren’t- aren’t getting sick.” Tommy looked really worried about Gordon and his health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be fine,”Bubby scoffed, “He looks fine to me. He’s standing isn’t he?” Bubby went over and touched Gordon’s forehead. “Besides, he doesn’t even have a fever!” Bubby himself ran a little cold so it was a surprise to Gordon that his hand felt actually pretty warm against his forehead because Gordon had heard about Bubby’s cold hands yesterday when he put them on Coomer’s neck. Dr. Coomer had given a shout of surprise of how cold they were and then looked over at Bubby with an expression that looked rather fond and playful. Gordon was pretty sure those two were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I feel fine. I guess not sleeping very well gave me a bit of an upset stomach. I’ll probably want something closer to lunch time,”Gordon assured the group who took his word for it. He stuck his helmet back on before starting to walk forward again towards their destination. They had to head up to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time went on, Gordon noticed his reflexes and aim were better. He wasn’t tired or hungry either as lunch time came around and went. They’d found a staff lounge and raided it for its food in the fridge and soda. No one asked him if he wanted anything either which was nice because honestly, he felt pretty good. He wasn’t all too concerned yet either. Today was going pretty well despite the rough morning he had. Thankfully they hadn’t killed anyone that day, only aliens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As night drew closer, he noticed how tired everyone was getting, well everyone except for Benrey and himself. Gordon wanted to keep going, but he knew that the others needed to rest. He’d try to rest himself of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only noticed that he was starting to feel sort of weird when the others had dozed off. He’d taken his helmet off again for the night earlier, and now it was the middle of the night, and his throat felt dry. He got up and looked for a drinking fountain or something. No one stopped him as he walked off to search. When Dr. Freeman found one he headed right for it and took in large gulps to attempt to make himself feel better. It only partially worked, but he was also hungry. He went back to the Team, regretting not eating that day as he got closer to them. The blood on their clothes for once smelled almost delightful, but he didn’t think it was the blood quite yet. He let out a hiss as he felt something pierce into his bottom lip that he’d been worrying slightly with his mouth as he had trudged back. The blood that came out tasted like how it usually did, but he felt like there was something sharp in his mouth where his canines were. He lightly traced his mouth with his tongue and found that they were much longer than they should be and very sharp. They were like little daggers in his mouth. He felt eyes on him and whipped his head around to see Benrey looking at him with a raised brow. The guy's face was still as infuriatingly neutral as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”Gordon hissed, baring his new fangs to Benrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Gordon, your teeth, duuuude. I didn’t know human teeth could do that. That’s kinda cool. You a vampire or something, bro?”Benrey rambled out, usually dull eyes having interest in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, Benrey, vampires don’t exist. It’s probably some weird mutation from being around radioactive stuff.” He logically knew that radiation in a high enough amount would give him radiation sickness, but he didn’t wanna think it could be some alien disease or something that was caused by the Resonance Cascade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,”Benrey said with a casual shrug, “No need to get your undies in a knot. Chill with those angry red eyes of yours, bro.” Benrey blew those glowing orbs at him which honestly made him calm down a bit before he just decided to leave it and go towards the others to rest. He sighed and relaxed, eyes closing slowly. Then he heard it, the sound of rhythmic thumping like the sound of several beating hearts. He couldn’t hear his own, but...he could somehow hear the others’. His eyes focused on the closest scientist to him, Tommy, more specifically, his throat. He got closer and closer to the sleeping man, eyes hyper focused on where an artery would be. His teeth ached as he got closer. He could smell him, and he smelled sweet like the sodas he loved to drink. He wanted to bite him. He was snapped out of it though when he heard Benrey say, “Gaaaaaay.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gordon scrambled back and decided to put his helmet back on out of fear for actually biting Tommy or the rest of the Science Team. Fuck, he really was a vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chill, bro, I’m not home of phobic or anything, but it’s kinda weird that he’s asleep. You gotta wait til he’s awake otherwise it’s creepy. I wouldn’t wanna have some weird looking dude macking on my neck when I’m sleeping unless we’re dating. You dating my bro?? Niiice. Wait, why you putting on the helmet? Oh! Are you embarrassed? Does little baby Gordon have a crush on Tommy?” Benrey kept rambling on as Gordon tried to get a hold of himself and his growing panic. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>